It's About Time
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Hiccup has yet to pop the question and Astrid is starting to get impatient.  HTTYD OneShot.


**Writer's Block+very bored=This story. :P I realized I hadn't written a Hiccup/Astrid story in a while, so I decided to whip one up. Just a random, hopefully funny OneShot. You'll also notice that I added a bit of Fishlegs/Ruffnut in there. What can I say? I'm obsessed, lol. Enjoy!  
**

**I do not own HTTYD.**

* * *

"How has he not done it yet? Don't you think he should have done it by now? Am I being totally ridiculous about this?"

The group of four friends sighed and slumped into a hopefully more comfortable position. The one asking all these questions was Astrid. You'd think that she had just started, but really, she had been talking about this for over an hour now.

It's not that she was actually looking for answers, either. No, she asked them way too fast for that. Astrid was just venting and most, if not all of her vents, came out in the state of a question.

"We've been going out for a year now; did you know that? Wait, has it been a year?" She paused to think about it. "Okay, _almost_ a year, and he hasn't even brought up the subject! Is one _supposed_ to wait this long? Do you think I'm just being impatient? I don't think so, 'cuz some viking's don't even date before they are married. Hel, some don't even know each other! You know what I'm talking about, 'Lout." She nodded over at the him.

He groaned and sat up. "Don't remind me." He was only joking, of course. Though the young man hated when his parents made the arrangements in the first place, months after the marriage itself, Snotlout had grown to rather like his new viking wife, Scrump; beard and all.

Astrid's shoulders slumped, her paces growing slower. "Maybe he just isn't ready. Or maybe he doesn't really love me. I mean, he's said it before, but do you think he means it?"

Another I'm-not-really-asking-question, but Ruffnut spoke up, anyway. "Please, Astrid. He worships the ground you step on. Hiccup's just a very, _very_ absent-minded flake."

"Ruff, I'm being serious."

"And you think I'm not?" Ruffnut almost laughed. "Ast, the guy showed up to dragon-training last week...without any pants."

The boys of the group cracked up. "Aww, that was too good."

"Classic Hiccup."

"Don't you wish there was a way that you could like...record a moment like that and be able to play it over and over, anytime you wanted to?"

Tuffnut stared. "Fishlegs, that's just crazy talk."

Astrid growled. "I just want to kill him!" She yelled pulling out her axe, that the gang hadn't even known she brought.

"No, you don't," Ruffnut muttered.

"Fine, then maybe I want to kill one of you!" She yelled, pointing the sharp end of her weapon towards her friends.

"Is it really that important to you? The proposal thing?" Fishlegs asked, a drip of sweat sliding down his forehead, even though he was slightly sure Astrid wouldn't actually harm them. Only slightly, though.

"Duh!"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Do all girls feel this way?" He turned to his girlfriend, who was messing with a random braid.

She looked up and noticed Fishlegs giving her a strange look. "No! No, no. No, I'm perfectly fine the way things are, Fish." Ruff looked at her best friend now. "Astrid, stop it. You're giving my boyfriend ideas."

Astrid stuck her axe into the ground, rather forcefully. "Fine, you know what? I'm just gonna tell him! I'm just gonna walk up to his door and tell him-" She turned around and came face to face with a very nervous looking Hiccup. "Hi."

His eyes peeled away from the axe in the ground and up to his girlfriend's eyes. "Hi."

Ruffnut let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, it's about time! I don't suppose you could have shown up a few minutes earlier? You know, _before_ she threatened our lives?"

Everyone shushed her.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Hiccup swallowed the random lump in his throat. "Astrid, I have something very important to ask you." He broke his gaze from her, only for a moment, to reach for something inside his vest. He pulled it out with shaky hands. "I'm, uh, not exactly sure how to do this, but-"

Before he could finish, Toothless rolled his eyes and nudged Hiccup's back with his wing, causing him to fall onto his left knee. It hurt, but he tried to ignore the pain.

"Astrid Hofferson," Hiccup started, not pausing for effect, but more so, to swallow another lump that found its way into his throat. "Will you marry me?"

The entire area was still. Even Ruffnut, who wasn't keen on anything that had to do with marriage, managed to keep her mouth shut for the moment.

Astrid smiled the first smile of the day. "Yes."

Hiccup let out soft sigh of relief and grinned back. He blinked. "Now what?"

She gestured to the ring in Hiccup's hand and held out her left hand.

"Right!" Quickly, he rubbed his sweaty palms on his tunic and slid the ring onto her fourth finger. He breathed out. "And now?"

She giggled. "The rest of our lives." They leaned close for a kiss, when-

"Oh, gag!"

The couple turned to see Tuffnut fake choking himself. They blushed and broke apart.

"Forget we were here?" Ruffnut smirked.

"Sorry, for interrupting," Tuffnut said. "But that line was _beyond_ corny."

Astrid looked back at Hiccup and shrugged. "That's okay with me."

"Yeah, I like corn."

They kissed, and the rest of the group groaned, stirred and stood up.

"Alright, I'm done!"

"Bye guys!"

"Congratulations!"

"At least he remembered to wear pants this time."

The rest of the gang left; their goodbye's and witty comments growing quieter and leaving Hiccup and Astrid in silence.

Hiccup freed his girlfriend's hands and laughed. "So, shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

"You know," He rubbed the back of his neck. "Tell your parents and stuff."

Astrid gawked. "You didn't come to my dad before deciding this?"

"Well..." He trailed off slowly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hiccup!" She punched his shoulder, lightly, but with a bit of force. "You're supposed to talk to the girl's father _before_ you ask her to marry you. That's how it's always been."

"Yeah, well...in case you haven't noticed, Ast," He smiled, nodding his head over at Toothless, all saddled up for the ride. "I was never one for tradition."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Comments are love.**


End file.
